The Next Generation
by Percyjackson814
Summary: With Percy and his generation of heroes gone, will his little brother Jared and his friends be able to pick up the slack? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is going to be what I call a freestyle story. I'm just going to write whatever comes to mind, but the only predetermined things are going to be the names of the characters. All other things will be go with the flow. Hope you like the story! Let's see where it leads.**

A wise man once said that great journeys are started with unexpectant men who react in a fashion of excellence. I'm guessing the gist of that statement is to imply that even though people don't expect to be thrust into weird situations, if they react in a way deemed heroic or brave, it's what makes for an awesome story.

My life is sort of like that, minus the second half. You see, I was thrown the curveball of being told I was a demigod. What's a demigod, you ask? It's the result of a Greek Olympian god hooking up with a mortal. My Father is the immortal parent in my situation. How do I know? Simple. My mother is mortal.

My mother is a women named Alexandria Johnson. She's a tall, brown haired women with hazel eyes. Her most distinguishing trait would have to be her long curly locks of hair. With a gentle care about her, she exudes an aura of being a real sweet woman. Back in the day, she used to be an Olympic swimmer for the United States team in '88. With a gold medal, and at the peak of her career, she had a career ending event happen. Me. Bummer, I know. She was all set to compete at the next Olympics, but with me she decided to hang up her suit and goggles, in pursuit of raising me instead. Even though I know she wanted to compete, she still maintains that having me was the best thing to ever happen to her. I don't dwell on it though. The past is the past, as I always say. Enough about her, though. This is my story.

You see, my mother always knew I was a demigod. She said my father revealed his true identity to her, but whenever I ask who he is she tells me that she can't tell me. "He has to claim you." Whatever that means. Anyways, knowing that I was a demigod, she has sheltered me from monsters, and other supernatural things, often keeping me away from society and homeschooling me ever since my fifth school kicked me out. Now that I just turned sixteen she says that I have to go to "camp" to be "trained." The camp is a place called Camp Half-Blood, where other demigods like me learn to fend for themselves in the real world. Personally, I feel I can do fine on my own, but my mom feels it'd be beneficial for me to go, so here I am. That's how my story begins.

The story of Jared.

I'm Jared, by the way. I'm sixteen, as mentioned earlier. I'm about 5 '10, with a muscular build. I've been told I have broad shoulders, and that I'm "handsome," but I can't really take that last part seriously, seeing as it came from my mom. I have a square jaw, and black hair that gets extremely messy and unruly if I let it grow, so I cut it short. My most noticeable feature would have to be my eyes. They're a weird type of green. The only way to describe them, would be to say they were the color of the sea. Sea green.

Moving along, I'm in the car right now, and as my mom and I play I-spy, I can vaguely make out a hill in the distance.

"Hey mom, is that the place you're taking me to?"

"Yeah, it is," she replies, her joking demeanor from playing the game gone. Her tone turned sad, but upon me noticing, she forced a smile. "Are you ready to get your summer started?" she asks, for my benefit.

"I guess," I reply optimistically. "I mean, I don't really know much about this place, but if you trust it enough to send me here, it can't be all that bad." I know, I know. I'm a total mama's boy. But hey, if all you had growing up was your mom, you'd be one too.

"Oh, it's not honey. It has people just like you to make friends with," she adds, encouragingly.

"Yikes! A camp full of hyperactive dyslexics, all shoved into one place. What could go wrong," I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

You know, having ADHD and dyslexia, isn't a bad thing. In fact you'll find it to be very beneficial this summer," she says, scowling at my sarcasm. "It helps your battle reflexes, and your ability to read ancient Greek."

"You know, I told my teacher the same thing when she told me to be still, and I still got the detention," I retort, a smile playing on my lips.

"Oh, shut up," she scolds, although the grin on her face sabotaging the intensity of her voice.

As we pull up to the hill can see the whole valley before me. Over in the distance I can see an Amphitheatre, a lake, and a big house. Closer to me, there is a ginormous Pine tree on top of the hill with me. Wrapped around it is what seems to be some type of glittering cable wires, with a golden blanket hanging from one of the branches. Even yards away, the smell catches my nostrils as the scent of fresh pine needles fills my lungs.

"Why did we stop here when the camp is down in that valley below," I ask, confused?

"The camp has a magic barrier around it that prevents all non-demigods from passing," she explains, facing me teary eyed.

"…So this is it then, I guess," I respond with the realization of me leaving my mom for the first time in my life setting in.

"It is," she answers with a teary eyed grin.

We hug and say our goodbyes before I get out of the car and unload my duffle bag, and backpack. Walking around the car, I go to the driver's side where my mom rolls down her window. I face her one last time before I leave.

"You're going to love it here," she assures, with a warm smile.

"I know," I reply trying to comfort my mom.

"Trust me," she says, stifling a sob.

"I do."

"Promise me you'll be safe."

"I will," I say leaning in for one last hug.

"Goodbye Jared," she whispers in my ear, holding me close.

"Goodbye mom," I reply back, as I pull away.

With one last reassuring look, I turn around and begin my trudge into the valley below. Ready to see what my new home has in store for me this summer.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, and let me know what you thought if it. See ya, suckas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review. Thanks.**

After I departed from my mom, I made my way down the hill into the valley before me. The kids I could only assume were campers watched me as I made my way to the big house I spotted before. After being told about the old myths and legends, I don't know why I was shocked when I saw a half man/half horse at the porch of the house reading a book. Maybe it was because he was a mythological creature reading the latest issue of time magazine. Anyways, as I approached the steps of the porch, he looked up from his book, noticing me for the first time. With intelligence in his eyes, he did a quick visual scan of me before addressing me.

"I assume you are new," he asked, arm outstretching to greet me in a handshake.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Jared," I reply, shaking his hand, not really knowing what to say.

"Chiron. Pleased to meet you," he replies, politely. "I don't suppose you know who your godly parent is?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I don't," I answer, honestly.

"Well, no need to worry, my boy. A big strong man like yourself should get claimed in no time," he says with a warm smile.

There's that phrase again. _Claimed. _What's that supposed to mean? And when is it going to happen?

"…As for now I'll have Allison give you a tour around camp," he says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

As he motions to someone behind me to come forward, I turn around to see a girl, who must be Allison.

Jogging up to Chiron and I is a girl around 5 '6, with wavy black hair that has the tips dyed red. Right away I notice her eyes. They are a mixture of brown and golden. Almost as if her eyes were bronze. Outlining her eyes are thick eyelashes. Just under is her nose, small and petite in shape. Also, in her arsenal of good looks was her full lips, and straight white teeth. Her body was toned and muscular, to the point where she looked in shape, but not too manly. If you haven't gotten the picture yet, I'll make it simple. She was hot.

"What's up Chiron?"

"I need you to take our newest camper Jared here, on a tour around camp," he orders.

"A newbie tour, you say? Sure thing, no problem," she responds with a smirk that gave me the impression this girl might be what people call a "rebel."

As she said this, she turned her attention to me, looking at me from head to toe.

"Thank you, my dear," he replied. Turning his attention to me, he continued. "I'll see you at dinner, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Okay, thanks." I reply, grateful.

Waving goodbye I turn around to see Allison venturing forward, ready to start the tour. I begin after her, jogging to catch up.

"The names Allison," she offers, when I jog in next to her.

"I'm Jared," I reply, reaching out for a handshake.

Looking at my hand skeptically with an eyebrow raised, she opts out for a fist bump instead.

"Nice to meet you. Where are you from?" she asks.

"I'm from Oceanside, California," I answer. "You?"

"Rootsville, Alabama," she states with a fake southern accent, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Wow, that's funny. I would've never guessed you were an Alabama girl," I reply, incredulously.

"Its funny cause you being from California, is actually what I expected."

"Why?"

"The tan skin, swimmers body, and clothing," she asserts, grinning with that mischievous smile.

Looking down at my clothes, I can see her reasoning. Currently I am wearing some blue board shorts, with some blue Janoski Nikes, and a shirt of my favorite surfer. Not really beating the California stereotype, am I?

Moving on, I ask, "So how did a girl like you end up in Alabama?"

It's not that I thought everyone was a football loving, country person in Alabama. It's just that I would of imagined this girl from somewhere different. Like New York, or Los Angeles.

"Well, to start. My dad was a farmer, so there's that. He ended up inventing a special irrigation system for farming, so he became a well-respected member in the agricultural community. That's how he won my mother over."

"Who is?" I ask.

"Demeter. Goddess of agriculture," she states, nonchalantly.

"Oh, cool. Does that mean you're good at gardening and that type of stuff?" I ask, not really knowing much about Demeter, or any of the other gods for that matter.

Chuckling, she rolls her eyes.

"You could say that," she responds smirking.

Looking ahead, she puts her hand out in front of her towards the ground. Eyes closed in concentration, a rose pops out of the ground.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" I say, amazed.

"Some of us demigods inherit supernatural skills from our godly parents. Me being a child of Demeter, I have the ability to materialize plants from out of the ground," she explained.

"Nice. You think I'll have any cool powers," I ask, excited like a little kid.

"Maybe," she replies with a grin, picking up on my excitement. "Depends who you godly parent is. For instance, if you are a child of Apollo, you might have healing abilities. If you're a child of Hephaestus, you might have power over fire."

"And if I do have an ability," I question, stopping to read her reaction.

"Then it's your responsibility to choose how you use it," she answers, looking me in the eyes.

"And how do you use yours," I challenge.

"Well…my siblings decide to use their powers for ordinary things. Like growing fruits, flowers, or vegetables. I on the other hand do not. I'm a little different," she rambles on in a daze, while spaced out.

"Different how?" I ask, bringing her out of her monologue.

"Well…I just think that's boring. Is that all my mother is? A gardening lady? I'd like to think that she could be fierce. An admirable force if represented right," she continues, only more animates now, using her hands to talk.

"That representative being you?"

"I'd like to think so. Just think: poison ivy, Venus fly traps, and thorn bushes. My mother produces all these cool things, that none of my sibling's think of using. I don't want to use the same frilly things that they use," she says.

Noticing my own astonishment at her speech, she regains composure. Her demeanor changing, she regains the cool confidence of before.

"Enough about me though. Let's finish your tour."

And with that, we finished the tour of my new home.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please review, and stay tuned for upcoming chapters.**


End file.
